1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical support apparatus that supports various settings according to scenes to various apparatuses for use in surgical operations, and an operation method of the medical support apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical apparatuses are installed in an operating room. The various medical apparatuses include various apparatuses such as a shadowless lamp, an endoscope apparatus, a pneumoperitoneum apparatus and an electric knife apparatus, and on/off settings, change of output set values and the like that are necessary for the respective apparatuses are performed in each scene during a surgical operation. Further, in the operating room, non-medical apparatuses such as an indoor light, a communication apparatus for communicating with an outside, a video apparatus for video recording and a teleconferencing system are also installed. For the non-medical apparatuses, on/off settings, change of output set values and the like that are necessary are performed in each scene during a surgical operation.
In general, the respective apparatuses in an operating room are intensively controlled by a system controller. A nurse in a sterilized zone in an operating room performs on/off, change of settings and the like of the respective apparatuses by operating an input apparatus such as an operation panel that is connected to the system controller, each time of scene change during a surgical operation. That is to say, a surgical operation is performed while on/off, change of set values and the like of the respective apparatuses are performed in response to scene change during the surgical operation.
Operation methods of the respective apparatuses differ from one another, and therefore when a nurse is not accustomed to the operations of the apparatuses, the nurse cannot perform the operations quickly. Therefore, there is proposed an endoscope surgery system that causes the operation screen of the medical apparatus in a surgical operation to be displayed on a display apparatus, and enables even a user who is not accustomed to an operation of the apparatus to use the apparatus efficiently, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-105533.
Further, a system is also put to practical use, which has a function of being capable of collectively changing settings and the like of the respective apparatuses which are set in advance for each scene with a one-touch operation to an input apparatus.